charmedfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kyle Brody
|reborn = Anfang 2005 |alias =*Kevin Matthews *Der FBI-Agent |title = Agent Brody |species = *Wächter des Lichts *Sterblicher (ehemals) |gender = Männlich |height = |hair = Braun |eyes = Rehbraun |skin = Weiß |parents = Jack und Ruth Brody † |active = *Beamen |loyalty = *DHS (ehemals) *Die Mächtigen Drei *Die Ältesten |job = *Bundesagent (ehemals) *Gute Hexen und Zukünftige Wächter des Lichts führen und schützen (ehemals) |first appearance = Der Fluch der Piraten |last appearance = Charmageddon |portrayed by = *Kerr Smith *Ricky Kurtz — (junger Kyle) }} Kyle Brody war ein Agent für das Department of Homeland Security. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Sterblichen besaß Kyle ein großes Wissen über die übernatürliche Welt, genauer gesagt über Hexen und die Avatare. Er wurde später romantisch mit Paige Matthews verwickelt. Obwohl er von dem Avatar Beta auf tragische Weise getötet wurde, als er versuchte, die Erschaffung von Utopia zu verhindern, dachten die Ältesten, dass er mehr als genug gute Taten in seinem Leben vollbracht hatte, und erlaubten ihm, ein Wächter des Lichts zu werden. Geschichte Frühe Lebensjahre thumb|left|Junger Kyle. Kyle Brody wurde irgendwann im Jahr 1975 geboren. Er war der einzige Sohn von Jack und Ruth Brody. Im Alter von fünf Jahren wurde Kyle von einer zukünftigen Version von ihm und seiner damaligen Freundin Paige Matthews besucht. Kyle und Paige bezeichneten sich selbst als seine "imaginären Freunde". Zu Weihnachten 1981 erhielt Kyle zahlreiche Bücher, eine Schneekugel und einen Zauberwürfel. Sein erwachsenes Selbst sagte später, dass er "Puzzles liebte". Drei Tage später wurde er Zeuge, wie seine Eltern von den Celerity-Dämonen ermordet wurden, obwohl er lange glaubte, die Avatare seien die Verantwortlichen. Als Teenager war Kyle ein Unruhestifter. Er kam mit den falschen Leuten zusammen, weil er sich für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich fühlte. Er wies oft Leute zurück, der ihm helfen wollten: Verwandte, Sozialarbeiter und Polizisten. Er verbrachte dann die Hälfte seines Lebens damit, ihren Tod zu rächen, was schließlich zu seinem eigenen Tod führte.Die Hexen von nebenan Begegnung mit Paige und ihren Schwestern thumb|Der erste Auftritt von Kyle. thumb|Kyle hält Darryl und Sheridan davon ab, die Schwestern bloßzustellen. Kyle tauchte zum ersten Mal in San Francisco auf, um Darryl Morris und Inspektor Sheridan bei einem Fall mit den Halliwell-Schwestern zu helfen. Sheridan bestand darauf, dass sie das FBI anrufen sollten, um herauszufinden, wer die Schwestern wirklich waren, bis Kyle kam und den Hörer auflegte, bevor jemand abnehmen konnte. Sheridan rief seine Vorgesetzten auf, um seine Identität als DHS-Agent zu bestätigen. Kyle erklärte Morris und Sheridan, dass er mehr über die Schwestern wusste, als er zugab. Er fragte Sheridan, woher sie die Blutprobe hatte. Offensichtlich war es nicht menschlich und zeigte eine Dreifachhelix, während Menschen nur zwei haben. Er erzählte ihnen, dass das häufige Verschwinden der Frauen in ihrem Gebiet schon Jahrhunderte zurückliegt, obwohl sie keine Frauen vermissten - ihnen fehlten Hexen. Er wusste irgendwoher, dass die Schwestern Hexen waren, und war bereit, sie wegen Captain Black Jack Cutting und dem gestohlenen Goldenen Kelch auffliegen zu lassen. thumb|Kyle erfährt mehr über die Schwestern. Währenddessen fanden Piper und Phoebe Brenda Castillo, eine junge Hexenpraktizierende. Sie wurde jedoch von Captain Cuttings Athame verletzt, was sie dazu brachte, schnell zu altern. Sie gingen zurück zur Zauberschule und fanden heraus, dass Paige, die ebenfalls von dem Messer geschnitten wurde, dadurch ihre 80er-Jahre erreicht hatte. Um Paige zu retten, stahlen Piper und Phoebe den Goldenen Kelch aus einem Museum, um den Jungbrunnen zu aktivieren. Kyle, Sheridan und Morris versteckten sich, wobei sie von beiden nicht bemerkt wurden, und beobachteten jede ihrer Bewegungen. Nachdem sie den Kelch erfolgreich erhalten hatten, wurde der Alarm ausgelöst und sie mussten fliehen. Sheridan versuchte, ihnen hinterher zu rennen, aber Kyle bestand darauf, zu warten, weil er sie nicht wegen Diebstahls erwischen wollte, sondern bei der Anwendung von Magie. Währenddessen kamen die Schwestern in der Höhle an, wo Captain Black Jack Cutting und seine Piraten auf sie warteten. Sie sprachen einen Zauberspruch, um den Jungbrunnen zu aktivieren, wodurch das glühende Wasser in den Goldenen Kelch floß. Der Kapitän füllte den Kelch auf, trank daraus und kehrte zu seinem früheren, jungen Selbst zurück. Er versuchte, sie anzugreifen, aber Phoebe war in der Lage, die Crew davon zu überzeugen, stattdessen Jack zu töten. Dies führt auch zum Tod aller übrigen Piraten. Piper sprengte den Brunnen und zerschmetterte ihn in Hunderte von Stücken. Inspektor Sheridan filmte sie bei der Aktion und versuchte sie zu verhaften. Dann tauchte Kyle hinter Sheridan auf und traf sie mit einem Betäubungspfeil, der sie vorübergehend bewusstlos machte. Er sagte den Schwestern, dass sie ihm jetzt etwas schuldig waren und drängte sie, ihre Schwester zu retten.Der Fluch der Piraten Im Laufe der Zeit fand Kyle mehr und mehr über die Schwestern heraus. Eine Woche später gab er Piper Deckung, die vom Engel des Todes rekrutiert wurde, indem er der Presse erzählte, dass er ihren Tod für eine streng geheime Mission vorgetäuscht hatte.Todesengel Kurz darauf erfuhr er von Paige und ihren Kräften, weil sie sich versehentlich aus seiner Wohnung raus und rein gebeamt hatte und wegen des blauen Mondes PMS hatte. Er sagte ihnen, dass er sie nicht bloßstellen oder verletzen wollte, er brauchte nur ihre Hilfe, um herauszufinden, wer seine Eltern wirklich getötet hatte.Im Bann des blauen Mondes Avatar-Obsession thumb|[[Paige Matthews|Paige beamt sich zu Kyle.]] Kyle verbrachte den größten Teil seines Lebens damit, Rache gegen die Wesen zu suchen, von denen er glaubte, dass sie für ihren Tod verantwortlich waren. Für den Großteil seines Lebens glaubte er, dass diese Wesen die Avatare waren, eine uralte übernatürliche Rasse, die entschlossen war, den Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse zu beenden, indem sie der Welt ihre eigene Ordnung auferlegten. thumb|Ein verrückter Kyle. Kyle war ein gewöhnlicher Sterblicher, der nur mit einem alten Elixier bewaffnet war, das Avatare töten konnte. Seine Suche nach diesen Wesen führte ihn zu den Mächtigen Drei: Er half ihnen, ihr Geheimnis im Austausch für ihre Hilfe zu bewahren. Während Piper und Phoebe Halliwell, Leo Wyatt und Darryl Morris sich vor Brodys extremen Methoden scheuten (eine davon war, Inspektor Sheridan ins Koma zu versetzen), übersah Paige seine Obsession, als sie sich in ihn verliebte.Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst Kyle stolperte über die Celerity-Dämonen, die gleiche Rasse von Dämonen, die für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich waren, während er eine Reihe seltsamer Unfälle untersuchte, bei denen normale Sterbliche das Niederbrennen ihrer Häuser überlebten und nur Augenblicke später von Dingen wie einem rasenden Lastwagen getötet wurden. Kyles Forschung führte dazu, herauszufinden, dass der als Sarpedon bekannte Celerity-Dämon Schutzengel gefangen nahm und sie benutzte, um ihn bei seinem Wunsch zu führen und zu beschützen, dass er für die Avatare unzerstörbar wurde. Kyle und Paige planten, dass sein Schutzengel das Ziel von Sarpedon sein sollte, aber stattdessen nahm sich Sarpedon den von Paige. Danach wurde Kyle von Sarpedon gefangen genommen und in seiner Höhle festgehalten, nur um später von Paige gerettet zu werden.Ohne Schutzengel Gaunerei und falsches Spiel thumb|Gaunerei und falsches Spiel. Nachdem ein Gnom in der Zauberschule ermordet worden war, erbat Paige seine Hilfe, um herauszufinden, wer ihn getötet hatte. Eine der Verdächtigen war die Bibliothekarin Miss Donovan. Er überprüfte ihre Hände, um zu sehen, ob noch Reste übrig waren, die nur vorhanden wären, wenn sie eine Pistole abgefeuert hätte. Sie kam sauber raus und er ging hinaus, um den Körper zu inspizieren. Er bemerkt einen Roman namens Gaunerei und falsches Spiel. Er fing an, die Seite zu lesen, an der es geöffnet war, Paige bemerkte das Wort "Zwerg" in dem Buch und erkannte, wie er getötet wurde. Sie sagte Kyle, dass er das Buch schließen solle, aber insgesamt war es zu spät und beide wurden in die schwarz-weiße Welt des Buches gesaugt. thumb|[[Paige Matthews|Paige und Kyle im Buch.]] Ein Auto hielt hinter ihnen und der Fahrer fing an, sie über einen "Zwerg" zu befragen. Die Bande vermutete, dass Kyle und Paige in ihrer "Stadt" sind, um den Falken zu finden. Sie fingen an auf das Paar zu schießen und Kyle schoss zurück. Paige versuchte sie heraus zu beamen, bis sie merkte, dass ihre Kräfte nicht funktionierten. Sie schafften es, zu flüchten und in einem Klamottenladen namens Bogey's Apparel Zuflucht zu suchen, um Kleider zu finden, die sie nicht wie zuvor auffallen ließen. thumb|Kyle "beobachtet" [[Paige Matthews|Paige.]] Während sie die Outfits wechselten, flirteten Paige und Kyle miteinander und deuteten an, dass sie bald eine Beziehung eingehen würden. Paige scheint zu denken, dass der Gnom herausgelangt ist, weil das Buch ihn ausgespuckt hat, als er getötet wurde. Kyle schlägt vor, Eddie Mullen, den Autor des Buches, zu suchen. Die Polizei findet schließlich heraus, dass sie sich dort versteckt haben und gezwungen sind, aus dem hinteren Fenster des Ladens zu fliehen. Zurück in der Zauberschule spricht Miss Donovan mit Piper und Phoebe über das Verschwinden von Paige. Sie erklärt den Schwestern, dass sie rausgelassen wurde, weil ihr Cop-Freund gesagt hat, dass sie es bestimmt nicht war. Sie bemerkt dann, dass das Buch verschoben wurde. Phoebe hebt es auf und bekommt eine Vorahnung von dem Buch, das Paige und Kyle einsaugt. Sie gehen zurück zum Haus der Halliwells und rufen Leo herbei. Zurück im Buch haben Kyle und Paige den Arbeitsplatz von Eddie Mullen gefunden. Er ist Detektiv in der fiktiven Stadt. right|thumb|[[Phoebe Halliwell|Phoebe schreibt eine Handlung.]] Sie treffen auch Gentleman Johnny, den Typ, der seine Polizeibande geschickt hat, um sie abzuschießen. Paige gibt Eddie dann subtile Andeutungen darüber, woher sie kommen. Sie sagt, dass sie aus seiner Schule kam, was "Zauberschule" bedeutet. Johnny verlässt sie dann, sodass sie reden können. Kyle fängt an, ihn über den Tod seines Bruders zu befragen. Eddie scheint zu denken, dass es die korrupten Polizisten waren. Er kann auch nicht gehen, bis der Falke im Buch gefunden ist. Kyle scheint ihm nicht zu vertrauen und deutet an, dass er etwas versteckt. Eddie enthüllt dann eine Quelle über den Aufenthaltsort des Falken und er glaubt, dass Paige und Kyle, die in das Buch gekommen sind, ihn veranlasst haben, sich vorwärts zu bewegen. right|thumb|[[Phoebe Halliwell|Phoebe gibt ihnen eine Rückblende.]] Zurück im Haus der Halliwells nimmt Leo wahr, dass Paige und Kyle noch am Leben sind. Er öffnet das Buch, die Avatare erscheinen hinter den Schwestern und helfen Leo, nicht ebenfalls eingesaugt zu werden. Das Buch beginnt sich selbst zu schreiben. thumb|Kyle wird angeschossen. Piper bemerkt ein Bild im Buch, auf dem Paige und Brody mit Eddie fahren. Phoebe versucht schriftlich, der Geschichte im Buch eine Wendung zu geben und es funktioniert. Das Auto bekommt einen platten Reifen. Zurück im Buch, erklärt Eddie, dass er keine platten Reifen in seinem Buch bekommen kann, da das ein Klischee ist. Plötzlich fand die Bande, die sie zuvor gesehen hatten, sie und verhaftete beide, Kyle und Paige. Phoebe versucht, eine weitere Zeile in das Buch zu schreiben, aber das lässt es nicht zu. Piper erklärt, dass es eine weitere Wendung war. Die Bande verhört Kyle wegen dem Falken, während Paige im Nebenraum ist. thumb|right|[[Leo Wyatt|Leo heilt einen verwundeten Kyle.]] Phoebe schreibt einem anderen Handlungsstrang herein, indem sie den Gangster, der sie verhört, dazu bringt, "Schwester" zu sagen. Paige flirtet dann mit Cop, knockt ihn aus und stiehlt seine Waffe. Sie geht zu Kyle und richtet die Pistole auf Kyles Verhörer, während er ihn niederdrückt. Paige scheint jetzt nicht mehr zu denken, dass Eddie unschuldig ist, aber Kyle meint nun, dass er es doch ist. Sie gehen raus, um ihn zu finden und Kyle erwähnt, dass Gentleman Johnny Eddies Bruder getötet hat. Obwohl Paige mehr davon überzeugt ist, dass sie die Gangster töten muss, anstatt Eddie zu retten. Phoebe schreibt ein anderes Handlungsloch hinein und lässt direkt vor ihnen ein Klavier herabfallen. Sie gehen zu Eddies Büro, wo sie Gentleman Johnny finden. Kyle holt seine Waffe raus, aber ihm wird gesagt, er soll sie fallen lassen. Eddie wurde ausgesandt, um nach Kyle und Paige zu suchen, denn sie sind der Polizei entkommen. Plötzlich schießt er Kyle an und fügt ihm schwere Verletzungen zu. Eddie kommt hinter ihnen herein und Johnny versucht ihm einzureden, dass Kyle und Paige die Bösen sind. Aber Paige sagt Eddie, dass Johnny seinen Bruder getötet hat, nicht die Polizei. Zurück im Haus der Halliwells schreibt Phoebe eine Rückblende darüber hinein, wie Dan Mullen wirklich gestorben ist. Eddie findet schließlich heraus, dass Johnny Dan getötet hat, weil er den Falken wollte. Er droht Paige zu töten, wenn er ihm den Falken nicht gibt. Er stimmt zu, holt ihn aus einem Safe und wirft ihn auf den Boden. Ein helles Licht erfüllt plötzlich den Raum und Kyle, Paige und Eddie werden aus dem Buch heraus und zurück in die reale Welt transportiert. Leo heilt schnell Kyles Wunde und er überlebt. Kyle und Paige gehen dann in seine Wohnung zurück, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal küssen.Der burmesische Falke Zeitreise thumb|[[Paige und Kyle im Jahr 1981.]] thumb|right|Kyle mit seinem vergangenen Selbst. thumb|Kyle bemerkt, dass es bald Zeit ist. Nachdem Kyle Leo fast getötet hat, schlägt Phoebe vor, dass er mit Paige eine Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit unternimmt, um herauszufinden, was mit seinen Eltern in der Nacht ihres Todes wirklich passiert ist. Da er der Idee gegenüber skeptisch war und befürchtete, dass die Avatare seine Vergangenheit manipulieren würden, versicherte Leo ihm, dass sie es nicht konnten, da er der Erste sein würde, der wusste, ob sich Kyles Vergangenheit geändert hatte. Leo öffnete das Portal, Kyle und Paige schritten hindurch und kamen 1981 in einer U-Bahn-Station heraus. Als sie ankamen, erwähnte Kyle, dass sie nicht dort sind, wo es passiert ist und dass es sich in einem Lager in der Nähe von JFK ereignet hat. Als sie ein Taxi finden, um sie dorthin zu bringen, steigt seine Mutter aus und fällt in Ohnmacht. Paige sieht, wie Kyles vergangenes Selbst aus seinem Auto aussteigt. Kyle bringt sie zur Columbia University, wo Ruth arbeitet und sein Vater hereinkommt. Paige bezeichnet Kyle als "Kevin Matthews", als sie seine Identität versteckt. Kyle redet mit seinem vergangenen Selbst über die Dinge, die er zu Weihnachten bekommen hat. Kyle versucht, die Vergangenheit zu ändern. Doch der Grund, warum sie in der Zeit zurückreisten, war es, zu beobachten, nicht einzuschreiten. Seine Eltern sind jetzt bei JFK und inspizieren einige antike Artefakte. In dem Glauben, es wäre ein ägyptischer Heilbalsam gewesen, war es tatsächlich das Vernichtungselixier für Avatare. Sein früheres Selbst sieht ihn und Paige und Kyle redet ihm ein, dass sie in Wahrheit seine imaginären Freunde sind, und er ist der einzige, der sie sehen kann. Kyle bemerkt dann die Zeit und zahlreiche Celerity-Dämonen erscheinen. Sie töten einen der Assistenten und schlagen ihm die Elixiere aus den Händen, welche so ruiniert sind. Ein anderer erscheint vor Ruth und spießt sie frontal auf und tötet Jack, indem er ihn durch den Rücken aufspießt und beide sofort tötet. Tod thumb|[[Paige Matthews|Paige und Kyle reden mit Beta.]] Obwohl bewiesen wurde, dass die Avatare Kyles Eltern nicht getötet haben, hält er sie immer noch nicht für gut und würde alles tun, um sie aufzuhalten. Er findet die Seite der Ältesten im Buch der Schatten und versucht, sie anzurufen, aber er wird von Zankou abgefangen, der Kyle in seine Höhle schickt. Zankou ist bereit, Kyle zu helfen, die Avatare zu töten, weil sie beide die Dinge beim Alten belassen wollen, und kein Utopia erschaffen. Obwohl Kyle die Idee widerstrebt, tötet Zankou die Celerity-Dämonen, die seine Eltern ermordet haben; wodurch ihr Tod ein für allemal gerächt wird. Zankou gibt Kyle einen Paranoia-Kristall, um den Schwestern Angst vor der Erweckung von Utopia zu machen. Unterdessen töten Piper und Paige in der Unterwelt Dämonen und nähern sich Kyle. Zankou schleudert ihn durch den Raum, damit es aussieht, als wäre er entführt worden. Leo heilt ihn im Haus der Halliwells. Piper denkt, dass Kyle etwas mit Zankou vorhat, um die Avatare aufzuhalten. Leo beamt sich zu den anderen Avataren und erzählt ihnen, dass die Schwestern bereit sind, die Veränderung durchzuführen. Kyle küsst Paige und ihre Lippen funkeln, was die Paranoia aktiviert. Er geht zurück in seine eigene Wohnung, wo Zankou auf ihn wartet und sie flammen in die Unterwelt, damit Kyle vom Zauber nicht getroffen wird. In der Zauberschule wird Paige wegen ihrer Paranoia obsessiv und organisiert in der Zauberschule Bücher über Dämonen, ohne zu wissen, ob sie sie noch braucht. Piper berührt ihren Arm, es funkt und macht sie paranoid, wie Paige. Sie finden Phoebe und sie berührt Pipers Kopf und verursacht einen weiteren Funken, der alle Schwestern paranoid macht. Die Avatare und die Mächtigen Drei beginnen, Utopia zu erschaffen, was dazu führt, dass alle auf der Welt gleichzeitig einschlafen. Als die Paranoia der Schwester noch größer wird, werden sie von der neuen Welt weniger akzeptiert. In der Unterwelt wird Kyle ärgerlich, dass er im Dunkeln gehalten wird und nicht weiß, was passiert. Sie flammen zurück in seine Wohnung, während Zankous Dämonen einen Plan entwickeln, Kyle zu helfen, den Avatar Beta zu töten. thumb|left|Das Ende von Agent Brody. Zankou, getarnt als Beta, geht zu Paige und Piper und erzählt ihnen, dass Kyle noch wach ist und nicht einschläft wie der Rest von ihnen. Paige beamt sich in seine Wohnung zurück, während ein Dämon Piper angreift. Sie rennt weg und "Beta" verwandelt sich zurück in Zankou. Kyle erzählt Paige, dass Beta ihn wach gehalten hat, nicht Zankou. Sie ruft Beta zu ihnen und Kyle zerstört den Paranoia-Kristall, womit seine Wirkung umgekehrt wird. Er nimmt das Vernichtungselixier für Avatare aus seiner Tasche und versucht, es auf Beta zu werfen, die ihn jedoch mit Elektrizität niederstreckt. Das Elixier fällt auf den Boden, zerbricht und konsumiert Beta und tötet sie. Paige eilt zu Kyle, der nun stirbt. Er sagt ihr, sie solle ihn nicht hassen und er wollte es nicht so beenden. Paige ruft die Avatare erneut an und verlangt, dass sie die Zeit bis zum Tod von Kyle und Beta umkehren. Die Avatare lassen Paige einschlafen, während Kyle tot da liegt.Utopia erwacht Wächter des Lichts thumb|[[Paige Matthews|Paige und Kyle verabschieden sich.]] Nach seinem Tod glaubten die Ältesten, dass er genug Gutes in seinem Leben getan hatte und verwandelten ihn in einen Wächter des Lichts. Paige ging zu Kyles Wohnung und begann zu weinen. Kyle beamte sich hinter ihr herein. Er erklärt ihr, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist und er versteht, dass sein Leben so enden sollte und wie sehr sie es aufhalten wollte, sie konnte es nicht; es war Schicksal. Er sagt Paige, dass sie sich eines Tages wiedersehen werden. Er küsst ihre Stirn und beamt sich heraus. Paige ist dann zu sehen, wie sie die Schneekugel, die Kyle 1981 zu Weihnachten bekommen hat, aufhebt. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten ;Aktive Kräfte *'Beamen:' Die Fähigkeit, sich mit Hilfe von Lichtkugeln (Orbs) von einem Ort zum anderen zu teleportieren. Notizen und Trivia *Kyle teilt einige Ähnlichkeiten mit Andy Trudeau. Beide arbeiteten in Strafverfolgungsbehörden, datierten eine der Schwestern und starben schließlich aufgrund ihres Wissens über das Übernatürliche. **Abgesehen von den Comics, erschienen sie beide auch in einer Staffel. *Insgesamt ist Kyle zwei Mal gestorben. **Leo tötete ihn, nachdem er Paige mit einer Pfeilwaffe angeschossen hatte und ihn töten wollte.Was ist mit Leo los? **Beta tötete ihn, nachdem er das Vernichtungselixier für Avatare auf sie geworfen hatte.Charmageddon **Paige hat Kyles Tod einmal miterlebt. *Genau wie Paige in "Geister der Vergangenheit" erlebte Kyle in "Die Hexen von nebenan" den Tod seiner Eltern, um zu erfahren, was ihnen wirklich passiert ist. *Laut seiner Mutter war der erwachsene Kyle das Ebenbild ihres Vaters, seines Großvaters mütterlicherseits. Auftritte Kyle Brody erschien im Laufe der Serie in insgesamt 10 Episoden. Einzelnachweise }}en:Kyle Brody Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Sterbliche Kategorie:Gesetzeshüter Kategorie:Wächter des Lichts Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Vernichtet oder Getötet Kategorie:Geheimniswahrer Kategorie:Unschuldige Kategorie:Paiges Liebesinteresse